


Stay With Me

by Majestic_Mangos



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Emotional Abuse (referenced), F/M, Physical Abuse (referenced), Quiet summer nights, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majestic_Mangos/pseuds/Majestic_Mangos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is late at night when Jon comes upon Sansa alone in their backyard, contemplating what has happened the past year. </p>
<p>And just like that, the pieces of the puzzle fall into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for the massive amount of backstory, and fluff.  
> Anyways, enjoy (or try to)!

Sansa Stark has spent many a late night in her family's backyard. Over the many years of her life, not one person has seen her and not one person has known, and it comforts her greatly to know that she has these few hours of peace all to herself. Countless of times has she lain in the grass or sat in the lawn chairs contemplating many questions, big or small, personal or philosophical, all while she stares up at the night sky. No matter what the mood of the day was, Sansa is always happy to some degree that here, with no one watching, she doesn't have to pretend to be someone else.

Tonight, under the soothing white moon and cool summer air, she reflects on her recent school years.

When she was just a freshman attending college (she was going to be a junior in the fall), Sansa had lived a distressed, miserable life. She was still the girlfriend of Joffrey Baratheon, a cruel boy who had started beating her the summer after graduation. No matter how many times she had insisted that they break up, begged even, he would refuse, and slap her like she was his property.

Joffrey threatened that if she ever told anybody, he would kill her and tell everybody what a whore she was.

Then he started cutting her. A first it was only an accidental scape, but when Joffrey noticed it, he had a glint of malice in his eyes and said that she looked so beautiful when she bled. So he cut her, almost always across the back. The cuts were always so painful yet shallow, and Sansa would cry bitter tears and beg for Joffrey to kill her while he held her down.

Then the day came when finally she snapped. The moment Joffrey pressed the blade of a knife against her marred skin, she spurred into air and threw him off her. She could not take it anymore, she could not, and she ran to her family, finally telling them everything.

Sansa was so caught up in her vivid memories that she did not notice the tear that was rolling down her cheek. I was so, so stupid. I should've told my parents the moment his hand touched my skin. She wiped the tear off her face. I never should have laid eyes on him. 

"Can't sleep either?" 

Sansa stood up so fast she could've flown. She turned around, her cheeks burning with embarrassment, and she found herself looking at Jon Snow, a very close family friend who happened to be an orphan.

"Jon, I uh- I'm sorry, I know it's-its's very late and, uh I-" Sansa silently cursed herself for stumbling over her words. Especially in front of Jon.

Jon gave her a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have scared you like that. But why . . . "

Sansa moved her hair out of her face. "I've done this for quite some time. Ever since I was a child I liked to sneak out while everyone slept and just . . .just think about life, I guess." Then Sansa remembered that no one had caught her here until now. "How did you know I was here?"

"I couldn't sleep. I went downstairs to get a drink, then I noticed how nice the night looked." Jon looked up at the moon, then down at Sansa. It doesn't look half as nice as her, he thought. He looked away, just then realizing that he had interrupted her thoughts, her private time. "I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have come. If you want, I can leave and- "

Surprising herself, she shook her head vigorously. "No, please sit with me, I'd . . . I'd like to be in a friend's company for a while." Forgetting the situation they were in, she gave him a cordial smile and gestured to one of the lawn chairs. 

As they sat down on the lawn chairs, Sansa found herself slipping into the land of memory and contemplation once more.

As soon as they had found out what Joffrey had been doing to Sansa, her parents moved to her another university, which happened to be the same one Jon was going to. When whispers of what had happened with her and Joffrey reached her school, she became a pariah. After all, who would want to talk to a damaged, irreparable girl? 

"Sansa?" whispered Jon softly. She turned her head toward him. "What are you thinking of?"

It took Sansa a moment to collect herself. "Of, well, the past school year. Of what's happened." It suddenly struck her how so nice it was, just her and Jon, someone who she could fully trust. 

She never would have expected it, but Jon had stuck to her as soon she stepped foot in the university. Whether it had been her parent's bidding or his own volition, Jon was there every step of the way. He studied with her in the library, had walked with him everywhere on campus, even sat with her at meals, when by all rights he should have been sitting with his friends. She talked to him about everything, every problem that was personal or academic, anything she felt like talking about, really. 

It struck her then how Jon had been, and still was, a truer friend than she could ever ask for. 

And she was perfectly happy with it. 

She took his hand in hers, marveling at how surprisingly soft it felt in her own hand. Jon looked at her in pleasant surprise, but she found no negative emotion in his eyes. "Thank you Jon. For everything. I . . . I really don't know where I would be without you . . . "

Jon, ever the honorable man, shook his head. "You don't have to- "

Sansa slapped him, a bit harder than she'd meant to though. "Of course I have to thank you! I had no friends when I arrived, no one to help me through all my problems. If not for you, Jon Snow, I would probably be wallowing in misery and contemplating suicide. I owe everything to you." 

Jon squeezed her hand. He allowed himself a small, honest smile and said, "If I were to be honest, I would say that I owe a lot to you too."

Sansa scoffed. "Oh, really?"

Jon smiled even more. "Yes, really. My grades are forever in debt to you. So is my sanity, and- "

Whatever Jon was about to say, he forgot about it.

It might have been due to the feelings of Sansa's lips on his own. 

He automatically opened his mouth, both of them desperate to deepen the kiss. When they finally broke apart out of need for air, both of them were thoroughly flushed and smiling like idiots. Jon looked down on her with deep affection. It never occurred to him how beautiful and ethereal she looked. 

"I've been wanting to repay you for quite some time now. To repay you like that." said Sansa with a breathy laugh.

"My dearest Sansa, if I had known, we would have spent every moment of our time kissing." Jon then had an idea, something he had also been wanting to do with Sansa for some time, but never could. 

Jon stood up and offered his hand to her. "Would you . . would you like to dance with me?"

Her eyes widening in surprise, but he saw happiness in them. And trust. 

"Jon," she whispered as she pressed another kiss to his lips. "Of course I will dance with you. All night if need be."

He took his phone out of his pocket and immediately started playing the collection of slow songs that he had. Slowly but surely, their bodies familiarized themselves with each other, and they danced under the soft moonlight. 

Sansa reached up and softly pressed her lips to Jon's. The kiss was so emotional, yet so unbelievably tender, that Jon could hardly believe that the beautiful red-haired girl that held him so close was actually real. 

When they break apart, all the while moving slowly to the music, Jon stared into Sansa's eyes, and she into his, both of their faces lit up with joy and belonging. 

"Is this the part where we fall in love?" Jon whispers.

Sansa shakes her head. "I think that happened a long time ago." She lays her head on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart, the heart which is hers, has always been hers.

They dance until neither can continue standing.

**Author's Note:**

> I am welcome to any comments, creative criticism or otherwise :)


End file.
